In contrast to issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,371, this application discloses and claims subject matter not previously considered, taught or claimed in the parent application, which uses less-than-perfect half-logs or planks together with spacers to produce its space-containing laminated wood beams. In contrast, the method of the present invention, using top and bottom planks with undamaged edges in the lamination, requires no spacer, and the principal object is to provide a laminated hollow wood beam of high quality, of great strength, light in weight, and highly resistant to warping, twisting or other deformation. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing laminated hollow wood beams that is efficient, economical and able to produce a highly competitive and most useful structural wood product.